Ace Chemicals Factory (Earth-5192)
The Ace Chemicals Factory was the headquarters of Ace Chemicals in the outskirts of Bleake Island, famous for being the site of the Red Hood's transformation into the Joker. It was destroyed by the Crimson Militia after the battle at the factory. History The Ace Chemicals Factory was founded shortly after the creation of the Ace Chemicals in the late 19th century. For years it was a pretty successful workplace, however, as the economic and famine crisis hit Gotham City in the 1980s, Ace Chemicals was forced to fire hundreds of employees duo to the inability to pay them. One of these was the man who would become the Red Hood. During a fateful night, the former employee breached into the factory alongside two members of Carmine Falcone's mafia in order to steal money. They were found the GCPD, who shot and killed the two mafiosos, but they were not able to pursue the Red Hood, who was chased by a young Batman. The Dark Knight approached the masked man and told him to surrender, even though he claimed he was innocent. As he attempted to remove his mask, he stumbled upon his cape and fell into a vat of acid, presumably dying. Scarecrow's Revenge Three years following the events on Arkham Asylum, the Scarecrow returned, having amassed a huge paramilitary force known as the Crimson Militia, led by himself and the mysterious Arkham Knight. One of their first moves was to take over the Ace Chemicals Factory. Having done that, Scarecrow used the facility to fabricate his new strains of Fear Toxin, which he planned to unleash upon Gotham. From the factory, Scarecrow signaled his return, promising to tear Gotham apart through fear. The GCPD Commissioner James Gordon sent five officers to investigate the factory, but they were easily killed and disposed by the militia members. After evacuating the whole city following the threat, Gordon teamed up with Batman to locate where the main headquarter of the Militia. After using a modified Batarang, Batman found out their location at the Ace Chemicals Factory and soon warned Gordon. Together, Batman and numerous GCPD officers assembled at the factory's entrance, where they met the Arkham Knight on a personalized helicopter. Using the Batmobile, Batman managed to enter the facility, where he searched for survivors with the help of Oracle. After only finding that only two workers were spared; Mark Cheung and Adam Brewer, Batman met the Arkham Knight face to face. Before he could take him down, however, the masked criminal was gone. After discovering that Scarecrow was hidden in the factory thanks to Cheung, the Dark Knight went to the factory's waste and found him fabricating Fear Toxin. He nearly succeeded into taking him down, but lowered his guard once Crane told him that he knew where Oracle was, allowing him to escape and lock Batman inside the fusion room, set to detonate and spread the toxin through all Gotham and nearby locations in New Jersey. Batman stepped in to stop the explosion from reaching beyond the area, although at the cost of his own life, even though Alfred Pennyworth insisted him not to. After having an hallucination with the Joker, courtesy of the clown's blood on his system following the events on Arkham City, Batman was able to awake from near death before escaping from the crumbling factory with the Batmobile. As he accelerated and landed on a nearby bridge, he watched as the Ace Chemicals factory was no more. Staff Members *Mark Cheung *Adam Brewer Category:Earth-5192 Category:Locations of Earth-5192 Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227